Daddy's Princess
by shesakillerqueenx
Summary: Meet Geneva De Santa, possibly the only head-strong member of the family, she is the pin holding the family together. But when she meets Franklin her life changes. GTA5 AU.
1. 1) Nice to meet you

Based on Father/Son Storyline.

"DADDY!" A high pitch scream rang through the house as Tracy Townley, now known as Tracy De Santa screamed from her father from her bedroom door. "What do you want Tracy?" An older man asked as he came up the stone tiled staircase looking at his daughter. "Can you tell your favourite child, to STOP using my clothes?!" Tracy said sounding flustered as she vented to her father Michael, Michael was clearly not in the mood for this shit. Why couldn't he relax? He was mean't to be retired, he was mean't to be doing anything but dealing with this shit. Michael turned to the door merely opposite of Tracys as he clenched his fist knocking on his eldest daughters door. His eldest daughter wasn't full sibling to her younger siblings Jimmy and Tracy but she had been bought up with Amanda as her mother. "Come in!" Geneva shouted from inside the room, her brown eyes looked to her father who pushed the door to come in, as a full set of teeth appeared from her smiling at him. "Please stop taking your sisters things.." Geneva cocked her eyebrow as she looked at her Dad. Michael shrugged his shoulders silently, Geneva made her own money and had her own things. "Dad, I took back my dress she borrowed over a month ago.. I needed it for work." Geneva rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag, she hadn't a clue where she was going but she needed to get out this house, within seconds of Gen finishing her sentence Tracy, who was blonde and had blue eyes in comparison to Genevas brown hair and brown eyes, screamed out loud, making sure she could be heard by her father and her older sister. "Shut up Geneva! You think your so perfect, when you're just as crazy as HIM!" Gens younger siblings had no respect for their father, Geneva obviously had more respect for her father, she adored him to the ground. Geneva simply rolled her eyes and walked past her father she was over living here, she was over everything, she needed to get out.

"Hey Gen, I can't deal with this either.." Michael tried to reason with his daughter, but he knew she needed a reason to get out. Putting his hand in his back pocket, he fished out a wad of notes. "Dad, I'm not taking your money.." Geneva walked out of her bedroom door, Michael putting the money away as Geneva headed down the stairs now hearing her sister Tracy shouting at Amanda, Gen had always called Amanda, Mom, that's just how Gen was raised. Gen walked into the kitchen hearing the argument, her attention looked down to her iFruit, but her face soon changed it's expression, as she was being humoured by her sister and step mother. "You're such a fucking dictator! Why the fuck not?" Tracy shouted at Amanda as Amanda looked clearly just bored of her teen daughters hormones. "He is not staying the night, he's a bum!" Amanda snapped back, as they both looked too Geneva, in a silent 'I'm not involved' motion, Geneva put up her hands as she raised both of her eyesbrows. It was just one extreme to another with this family. She did love her family and she thought they were hilarious, but one thing was for sure.. they annoyed the living fuck out of her. She walked with her head down looking at her hand opening the front door as she left through the front door. "Ay girl. Is Michael home?" A rough voice spoke out to her from infront. A dark skinned man stood in front the house looking suspicious as she raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" Geneva questioned the guy infront of her as she raised her head staying put outside the front door, thanking god that this guy could not hear the shouting and the screaming from her Mother and sister. "Franklin Clinton.." It then dawned on Geneva who this guy was. "Oh the guy who stole the car! Yeah he's round back!" Geneva smiled sweetly and headed out towards the front to the black and yellow cab which was going to take her to Portola Drive, a popular shopping area in Los Santos. Geneva walked to the cab parked out side the front of her house, knowing that Franklin had just infact watched her walk on by. Something about that gave her a sense of satisfaction.

"Come home! Mom is going crazy about Dad!" Geneva had been out about an hour and a half before Tracy had text Geneva to come home. Geneva sighed to herself texting back to Tracy immediately. "Ok, I will be 10 minutes, I am at bean machine xo" Bean Machine was round the corner from the house, she had stopped off after spending a bomb in Ponsonbys, she worked there so she got a discount! Picking up her disposable Coffee Cup, Gen saw a Taxi pull up beside her, which was convenient, seeing as she had just set her bags down on the floor to call for a cab. Hoarding all of her bags from the high-class clothing store she loaded them into the cab for the short drive to the family home in Rockford Hills. As Geneva sat in the back of the cab, she felt a sense off relief and was enjoying the radio, it sounded like Non Stop Pop FM, but she didn't care. Robyn sung her hit 'Heart beat' and Geneva sat there letting the music give her some kind of peace before she entered the storm. "Rockford Hills.." Geneva looked at her home as she put the bags on the floor outside of the cab paying the cab driver his fare as she stepped out inhaling the fresh air as deep as she could. If anyone was normal in that household, it was Geneva. She was the level headed one that just didn't take no shit from anyone, she didn't care who it was. A red Sentinel Car came past Geneva as she raised her eyebrow, why was that guy Franklin driving her Mothers car? Her hands expanded as she swooped down picking up all of her bags from shopping as she headed through the open gate, confused to why he was driving her Moms car. "What the fuck is going on?" She muttered to herself as she then saw her clown of a brother, Jimmy getting out the car. As Franklin walked away from the car he looked to Geneva.

"Those look heavy.." Franklin said to Geneva as he took the bags from her hands turning his body to the front door so he could carry them for her. "See Jimmy, if you treated a woman like this, maybe you'd get some pussy." Geneva pointed out, not giving a fuck about how embarrassed Jimmy got, she then looked to Franklin as she laughed, Franklin chuckled straight away as he saw Geneva laugh. "Fuck you Gen.." Jimmy said all red faced heading into the house as Geneva stood there with Franklin just looking into his eyes for a second. "Your family are crazy girl, but you.. you seem chill." Geneva laughed at the comment as she took her bags placing them just inside of the house. "Yeah I get told that a lot.. trust me." She chuckled slightly under her breath as she looked to Franklin. "Jimmy was giving your Pops a hard time.." Geneva immediately rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Sounds about right, my brother and sister don't get how lucky they are.. Dad doesn't fund my spending habits.. I get my paper myself.." Franklin was impressed by how independent she was, she seemed to be like Jimmy, a spoilt, entitled brat. She seemed chill, he could roll with her, but not yet, he'd just met the crazy dude, his daughter in some way was bound to be crazy. His eyes took a diversion to her round butt as she closed walked to the door about to go in. "We'll have to hang sometime.." She said with a smile on her face. "But I'll see you soon.." Gen smiled and headed inside the De Santa approached the open gates of the property and walked out. Man, was that a daydream or was that real?


	2. 2) Getting to know you

Geneva had literally just walked in and sat in her bedroom happily just grinding some sweet Mary Jane in her magnetic tooth grinder rolling herself a joint to go and chill with outside, she sat on her bed tapping the green dust that had been created by grinding the leaves and THC into the tobacco. It was extremely rare for Geneva to even be home alone, Geneva enjoyed the solace of her own peace. Standing up she grabbed her purple lighter and headed out of her bedroom. Dressed in some leggings and a long vest top, Gen made a swift turn right as she headed down the stairs. After reaching the bottom of the stairs Geneva heard shouting coming from outside the front of the house, her eyebrow raised as her head turned a bit so she could attempt to hear clearly of all he commotion outside. Geneva knew her father Michael had returned to a life of crime, he seemed happier, he wasn't bitching and wasn't such a recluse since he'd met Franklin Clinton, a guy Gen could not get out of her head daily. He was good looking, that was probably why she couldn't get him out her head, and he wasn't a creep, like most the guys who had taken an interest in the buxom brunette. This time she was going to keep her little crush to herself, instead of telling her little sister Tracey or her stepmother Amanda, as they were the biggest gossips Geneva knew. Genevas only relationship that the family knew about was a relationship since she was 18 to the age of 21, a nice hispanic guy from Chamberlain Hills, but her father had scared him away rapidly when he learned that he had cheated on Geneva, Geneva never learned what had happened to him.

Hearing shouting from outside she had hated that her father had created more mayhem, no one knew Geneva was home, her stepmother was busy crying, again. Geneva couldn't be bothered to listen to Amandas whining once again, she needed therapy herself after hearing Amanda go on and on about how she was a victim. Heading outside through the front door, Geneva saw a car speed off and she father bent over. "Not now baby.." Michael walked straight past Geneva without any contact but those words, but she knew something had just happened, and it was bad. "Hey.. Franklin?!" Geneva called out as she looked at the African American sat at the wheel of his car looking worried about something. Geneva pulled the handle on the passenger side of the door, climbing in the passengers seat with her unlit joint still in her hand. "How about we go for a drive?" Gen said placing the card end in her mouth, sparking the joint as she opened the window slightly. "Man, uh, is your Dad always that crazy?" Franklins husky nervous voice asked as Geneva's confident tone eased him slightly as she responded. "What happened?" Franklin began to drive as he explained all about how Amanda had been caught in bed with the Tennis Coach, how they had taken Martin Modrazzos house literally off it's stilts. Franklin explaining, his head clearing as they spoke, smoked and drove. Geneva was cool, she was so easy to too talk to. Maybe because she was so small with big breasts, that's all you saw when you looked down at her. But hey! He's only male.

After an hour of driving, both Franklin and Geneva came to a stop, they'd stopped in Chumash, where the beach was quiet and the seas was a beautiful shade of blue, they'd been just talking about themselves, Geneva had explained how she had become Motherless and how her being stubborn had led to her not giving a fuck and how her Dad was the male version of her. Franklin explained how he hustled, his job with Simeon and literally how her Dad had turned his life around. Geneva was surprised someone had actually said something nice about her father. Genevas two feet hit the ground as got out of the white bravado, looking at Franklin with a smile, Franklin looked at the tanned beauty, how was she the daughter of Michael when her brother Jimmy, well, he didn't have the best genetics. "I love this place, my Dad and me used to come here with my Uncle Trevor, I don't know where he's gone, but he's somewhere, he was legit my favourite guy, after my Dad of course." Gen began to think looking over the white sand and the blue ocean, she missed her Uncle Trevor but now wasn't a time to be bringing up old people in her life. "I live with my Aunt, man she's annoying. My Mom died when I was young. I've always just been a hustler, everything I am now, is because of myself." Sitting on the front of his car he looked at Geneva's impressive figure from behind, this looked as if he was looking at a picture or something. "Girl, I just gotta say this, yo' ass is fine, I'd be hitting you up if your Pops wasn't such a crazy motherfucker." He said, it has slipped his mind and he had just come out with it. Franklin bit his inner lip expected her to go another shade of crazy.

Genevas hair swept behind her as she turned herself to look at Franklin as she laughed slightly looked at him up and down, now her lip now exposed in-between her teeth as she laughed at him slightly shaking her head. "Your bad, you know that?" Geneva flirted with him a little as she lean't against the wooden fence with her back casually as Franklin pulled a crumpled up joint in his pocket, Franklin straightened out the paper and stood the joint upright with the roach tapping his thumb so the tobacco and marijuana tapped down to fill the gaps created by the creases. Geneva smiled at him as she watched him place the tip of the joint in his mouth, tapping his pockets for a lighter. "Let's go cluckin' bell, I could do with a Big Meal.." She said propping herself, as she headed towards the car taking her lighter out off her pocket as she handed to Franklin. Instead of taking the lighter, the large hand of Franklins wrapped around Genevas slim hand as her lifted it up bringing her closer, his opposite arm coming around her slim waist, comfortably resting his hand on her left butt cheek with her right hand in the hair, Geneva could only put her hand on Franklins bicep as she could only help but smile. His head came down as he pursed his lips, she pursed hers and they touch, a spark of electricity was sent immediately through them as Gens fingertips pressed down into his skin as she smiled as their lips interacted more, Franklins tongue occasionally glided against the tip of Genevas as she bought her right hand down, with both of her hands on his t-shirt, gripping as if she was about to rip it off, to show his bare chest.

Franklins left hand ran through her hair letting it run through his fingers as they were overcome with such passion and lust for each other, their hands were the last of their worries. "How about we go get food?" Geneva had taken her lips away from Franklins dark plump lips as she separated herself away from the larger framed man, who had the lighter for his joint in his hand. Geneva got into the white bravado, she didn't want to give him her candy just yet, he had to be a patient. "You're a teasing Motherfucker.." Franklins hand covered his crotch as he headed to the drivers side. "But as you wish princess." As for Franklin? He was a gentleman he wasn't going to push her to do anything, he had respect for the ladies, especially this one.


	3. I know you know I want you

Since Geneva and Franklin had spent the evening together, she was on his mind more frequently, and Franklin liked the idea of maybe taking her out for a more romantic first date, but Geneva had other plans in mind. Geneva and Franklin had seen each other a few times since then but nothing sexual had happened, just a kiss here and there. Her step mother Amanda was at some yoga class with her new yoga instructor Fabien, Geneva had planned for Franklin to come over to spend time with her alone as Jimmy barely come out his room to notice what Geneva was doing. "Come round now." Geneva didn't want her family knowing she was dating anyone right now and Franklin didn't want to piss off Michael, that was the last thing he wanted to do to a guy who could possibly make him a lot of money. Geneva looked around her room making sure that her room was perfect for her own sake. She liked to show pride in what she done. Her hair was curled and her make up was on point, she had a matching set of black and red underwear.

Geneva made sure her white dress was zipped up at the front as it clutched to her curvy frame. Checking out her own ass, her phone vibrated against the wooden night stand immediately taking her attention. "I'm outside." Franklin had sent Geneva as he stood out the front door making sure that he wasn't seen by the wise old man who was coming out of retirement. Geneva made sure Jimmys door was closed as she quickly ran bare foot down the stairs grinning at the silhouette of Franklin behind the green frosted glass. Geneva opened the door looking at Franklin, a massive smile on her lips as she silently pointed up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Franklin knew Jimmy was upstairs, he knew that Geneva couldn't say anything and neither could he. Pushing his fingers through her soft hair, he pushed her head backwards as he leaned down locking his lips with Gens plump pink lips, his tongue pushing through her lips softly, moistening the skin. Geneva reciprocated the kiss as she placed her fingers over and behind his belt bringing him closer to her. With a hand in her hair, he bought his right hand down caressing her face and then to the zip of her dress at the front.

Hearing a car pull up in the drive Geneva stopped as did Franklin. Geneva grinned playfully at the alpha male heading towards the stairs, Franklin followed his lady up into her bedroom at a fast pace. As Franklin came into her room he was impressed by the OG Loc poster hanging on her wall, as he came into her room he was taken back by how their tastes were the same and how she wasn't just being a lying fake bitch trying to get some dick. Franklin turned to hear the door shut quietly, Geneva grinned as she took down the zip of the dress she had just put on for him just a few minutes ago. Out she stepped in her matching lingerie set. Her breasts over spilling in her bra as she walked to Franklin who was conveniently stood by the bed. Franklins large hands picked up the female as he pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his top half covered with a muscle tee. His lips met her neck as she bit her lip, his hands began to feel her large breasts covered by her bra as she squeezed him closer with her legs. Hearing her fathers voice shouting. "You haven't even said Hello and you're already all over me.." Franklin grunted, she was moaning about the attention but she still found something to moan about, typical woman. "You want me to be quiet, what else do you want me to do? Damn girl." He said sitting on the bed putting her on top of him. Geneva pushing him down, grinding against his hips through her clothes as her playful grin came closer to his face, their lips meeting once again.

After hearing shouting, Geneva and Franklin stopped for second. Geneva crept off Franklin and to her bedroom door as she kept her back turned locking the door, she reached round undoing her bra clip as she then let her bra fall off her body. Gen turned around to Franklin who had got himself just in his boxers, his penis erect which was clearly visible in his white cotton boxers, as Genevas large breasts got ever closer to him. His head went between her beasts as her bought his fingers to her naked nipples rubbing the small pink nubs in a circular motion. Geneva began to groan softly, "Ssh, Ssh, Ssh" he hushed at her, his large finger coming over her lips to silence her as she heard her father and her brother arguing at the top of the stairs. Geneva snapped her hands into motion opening her walk in wardrobe, Geneva looked at Franklin pointing into the closet room as she grabbed her night gown wrapping it around her body. Geneva tied up the cotton belt as she went out into the hallway after opening the door so she could see what her father was arguing about with her brother.

A loud smash was heard from Jimmys bedroom. Geneva headed straight into the room as she looked worried, with a a chair Michael crashed it into the middle of the television, clearly pissed off. Geneva looked worried as her father turned to her, he could see the fear in her eyes. Her upbringing hadn't been the most conventional as she had known the truth behind Michaels past, and she wasn't sure if Michael had killed Brad, despite numerous pleas that from him that he had not. "Moms right about you, you're an asshole." Jimmy said viciously to Michael. "You're an ungrateful motherfucker!" Geneva spat at her half brother as her lip curled around her lip, she stormed out the room before she got too heated, but before she knew it she grabbed a vase from the little wooden unit on the landing and hurled it across the room storming back into her bedroom. Geneva heard Jimmy and Michael leave as she went and sat on the edge of her bed. Franklin had guessed what had happened, well he had heard enough to know what had happened.

Franklins erection became soft and Geneva was frustrated, as Michael and Jimmy left, there was an awkward silence and Geneva lay on the bed looking at her ceiling. Franklin in his boxers went and lay by Geneva on her massive queen size bed. Geneva placed her head on his chest huffing softly under her breath, she had enough, his large arm wrapped around her whole body, not a word was said. What happened to Brad and What happened to Trevor? And what was the truth behind her Mothers disappearance? Geneva lay there her hand and head on Franklin. Again, they had almost had sex, when were they gonna get a break?


	4. Telling the truth

/based on beginning of Fame or Shame/

Geneva wore a diamond ring on her index finger on her right hand, a gift she had received from her boyfriend, Franklin. Franklin had given Geneva the jewel a few weeks after he had got away with his biggest heist to this moment, which was at the Vangellico Jewellery Store in La Mesa. Geneva stood in the kitchen, in the clutch of her hand, a tall glass of white wine with a little dash of the devils water, vodka. She bought the glass up to her lips taking a large gulp of the alcohol, her eyelids opened to reveal her brown eyes looking at her Father. "So I've got a new boyfriend.." Geneva revealed using the courage she had gained with help of the alcohol. Her stepmother, half brother and half sister knew, and she had to tell her father before someone else told her father. "Oh yeah? Who is it Princess?" The older man asked as he looked annoyed, calling his daughter a pet name so he didn't explode, he was seeing a therapist for a reason. "It's Franklin.." Geneva admitted to her father in a casual tone. Michaels facial expression change within a second, into one of frustration, but did Geneva know about the heist? But despite Geneva thinking her father didn't know, he did. The ring? That was a ring he saw Franklin pick up during the heist. Geneva may of been clever but her father saw through it all like glass. Michael had no doubt that Franklin would make a good match with Geneva, but he didn't want his oldest daughter being involved with crime.

Michael looked at his daughter and stood up, as he stood up he cough to clear his throat. His eyes leaving his daughters contact looking to the ground The older man was proud of his daughter, Geneva was the only one who actually went out and legally worked for her money, she was a good girl in that aspect. "As long as you're happy, I am happy." Michael didn't want to annoy Geneva, she had a temper, a temper that even scared him at times when she was at the brink of destruction, which he had been witness too. "Dad, I haven't even slept with him." Geneva had no reason to lie, but she wanted to let her father know Mr Clinton was a respectable man, and Michael accepted this nodding his head. "I trust you." Geneva looked at her father, her eyes widened as she watched him go to the fridge, he seemed relaxed, and she loved how he was supportive of her decisions. "The fuck is this shit?!"Michael pulled out the huge bar of marijuana out of the fridge as Amanda walked into the kitchen. "Is that yours?" Amanda asked Geneva, who then turned her attention to Michael. "No Mom, and it's definitely not Dads.." As Amanda started to go off talking to her father like shit, Geneva slipped her foot on to the step between the kitchen and the dining area, as her parents argued. Her eyes looked down at her glass of wine as she continued to drink, she wanted to move out so bad. This was almost a regular occurrence.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING YOGA." Michael finally snapped at his wife, after her belittling words catching Nevas attention as she then saw Fabien, the yoga instructor who irritated the fuck out of her. "Namaste Geneva." Fabian said to Geneva after greeting Amanda. "Get the fuck away from me." Geneva spat towards him as he then got an equally as hostile greeting from Michael, Michael happy inside he had at least one child that thought like him and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. "Work on your anger you guys, it could kill you." Geneva and Michael both looked at each other amused that Fabien had said that, they thought yoga was bullshit that was for sure, it was just for someone for Amanda to get under, in Gens opinion. Geneva moved to the sink by the window, putting her glass in the empty basin as Jimmy walked through the door, lucky for Fabien. "What the fuck is this?!" Michael demanded answers as he showed him the weed. "You know. You're a real asshole." Jimmy shouted at his father, enough for Geneva to open her mouth and react. "Fuck you, you overweight fuck!" She shouted at Jimmy. "YOU'RE RUINING MY YOGA!" Amanda screamed as Michael, Jimmy, Geneva and Amanda all spoke over one another.

"Did somebody say Yoga?!" The sentence was said again, in a familiar voice that made Genevas blood run cold, the hairs on her neck standing up almost immediately, it was Trevor. Her Uncle T. She thought he was dead, she had no idea he was still alive. Unlike Jimmy and Tracey, Gen had a close bond with Trevor, but right now.. it was like looking at a ghost. A scary ghost, because she had heard so many stories from her father about what Trevor had done in the past, it was scary. "Michael.." Trevor spoke again, it was eerie, Geneva was almost close to passing out, what was he doing here? How did he find out where they lived? As Michael and Trevor exchanged pleasantries, Geneva was still in shock. As Trevor pointed to everyone in the room, telling them how they'd changed, Geneva looked at her Uncle and Trevor looked at her. "Hello Princess, you're still as beautiful as ever." After giving Michael, Amanda, Jimmy and even Fabien a personal greeting but not as nice as the one as he gave to Geneva.

As Genevas phone rang she slipped out the back door onto the patio, relieved for the fresh air. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, she exhaled and let the air leave her lungs, she was happy, she didn't even have to look at her phone to know it was Franklin but ignored it, Trevor was back... Hearing a door slam, she rushed inside fearing the worst, her heart racing ten beats to the second. "They've gone to get Tracy!" Jimmy shouted from the stair case, Geneva raised an eyebrow and headed to where her brother was. "Why?" She asked curiously. "She's gone to audition for Fame or Shame, she's going to dance." Geneva couldn't help but laugh at her half brothers response as she shook her head and walked past her brother and answered her phone, which again was ringing. Franklin, who was sat in his Bravado at his Aunts house, spoke first. "Have you told him?" He asked casually, Geneva answered in a relieved tone a simple. "Yes." One worry had replaced another, why was Trevor back? What did he want? More importantly, what was he like now?


End file.
